


Down and Dirty

by Flaminga_Bazinga



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bruising, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaminga_Bazinga/pseuds/Flaminga_Bazinga
Summary: Tom claims he doesn't need help while he's in heat, but Tord has other plans.(this is super self indulgent lmao)





	Down and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this 4 times. This took me way too long to write, leave suggestions in the comments for what I should write next, keep it eddsworld please.

   Tom lay on his bed, spread eagle and staring up at the ceiling. It was hot, no he was hot, going into heat to be exact. It was only prestages at the moment, but within a few hours it would be the real deal. Tom groaned in discomfort, sitting up and grabbing Susan, maybe playing his trusty base would distract him from the building heat in his nether region.

   Soon playing Susan wasn't helping, so he put her down and decided to take off his hoodie along with his pants, leaving him in his boxers and tank top. God, it was getting harder to ignore the heat, the tinging, and now the aching cramps. Fuck. Tom found himself gathering blankets, pillows, spare hoodies, anything to add to the small makeshift nest on his bed. Instinct is a funny thing, Tom knew it was pointless yet he did it anyway. He then threw himself onto his bed, rolling around and spreading his scent. Maybe a quick nap would be best for the hellish heat that was ahead of him.

   Tom didn’t know how long he was out, but when he woke up his room was dim, the only hint at what time it was. The first thing Tom noticed was the burning heat between his legs, this was going to be a particularly nasty heat considering he had been on suppressants for about two years, only now deciding he needed to have a real unsuppressed heat and boy was he regretting it. Slick was running freely down his thighs and soon he found his fingers were in his cunt, pumping in and out in an attempt to get any stimulation. Trying to keep quiet, he covering his mouth with a free hand, quiet pants and groans leaving him as he humped down onto his fingers, trying to get any relief.

   He was sure his scent had spread all throughout the house, his head fuzzy with the burning need for any kind of relief. A frustrated whine left him, he pulled his fingers out of his cunt. Ok, this wasn’t working, new plan, go take a quick shower and then get the toys from his closet and deal with it from there. Shakily he got up from his bed and made his way to the door, he opened it and looked down the hall towards Tord’s room, the door was closed. He wasn’t worried about Edd or Matt, they were out shopping and god knows with Matt in tow that would take hours.

   Tom managed to hurry to the bathroom door, just when he was about to open it he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He whirled around only to be met with the one person he was hoping to not see right now. Tom looked up at his Alpha roommate, he seemed to loom over him.

   “How's it going, Tom? Looks like someone forgot a certain something.” he says. The smug grin on his face showing he knew damn well how ‘it was going.’

   Tom glared at him. “Back off Tord, I don’t need your help- guh!” A wave of cramps washed over him and he gasped, sinking to his knees. Tord crouched down, Tom could smell the Alpha pheromones, fucker wasn’t even trying to play fair.

   “Tord, I swear to god that if you don’t back off I'm going to throw out all of your hentai mags out with Thursday's trash.” He said. Putting as much aggression and venom into his voice as he could muster. When yet another wave of cramps hit him and he whimpered in pain. Tord simply looked down at him and waited. Tom knew what he was going, he was going to sit there until he gave in and asked him for help. It really pissed Tom off that he knew it would work. The Alpha pheromones coming off of Tord were driving him crazy and he felt like he could spread his legs right then and there. Instead, Tom leaned against the wall for support and tried to get up when Tord stood and offered a hand, Tom begrudgingly took it, then dragged Tord back to his room and into his nest.

   “Thought you didn’t need help Jehovah!” He said in mock surprise, a playful smile on his face. “Now let’s get those clothes off and look at how it’s going, shall we?”

   Tord quickly took off what little clothing Tom was wearing, leaving his slick covered thighs and wet pussy exposed, it clenched down on nothing. Cute. Tom simply huffed and looked anywhere then the Alpha’s smug expression. Tord ran his hands up Tom's body, his hands ghosting over each of his ribs. His cool hands were a welcomed relief on Tom’s burning skin. Tom eventually got impatient with Tords slow pace and pushed him away, moving so that he was straddling Tord’s lap. The Alpha’s hands gripped Tom’s hips tightly, and Tom grabbed a fistful of Tord's hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

   The kiss was hot, fast, and filled with need. Tord shoved his tongue into Tom’s mouth and kissed him with such ferocity that Tom feared it might bruise his lips. Tom bit at Tords bottom lip then pulled away to catch his breath. Tord wasn’t done though, he rolled his hips against Toms and they both groaned loudly. After a moment of roughly grinding, Tord moved him off of his lap and removed all of his clothes. His cock was standing hard and proud, Tom took it in his hand and worked his hand over the considerable length of it. It was a solid 9 inches with a thick bump in the middle that had another rush of slick running down his thighs. As he jerked his hand, Tord let out pleased growls and moans, his hands going to grip atoms hips tightly.

   Tord started kissing down Tom’s jaw and down his throat, nipping and sucking on the flesh, leaving hickeys and bruises as he went. Once he reached his scent gland he sucked on it, he could almost taste the pheromones concentrated there. Toms movements became shaky and he was holding back moans and gasps. Once Tord was bored with that his hand wandered down to Tom's cunt, slipping two fingers in, making the Omega keen with pleasure as he was finally getting attention where he needed it the most. Tord pressed and moved his fingers around, looking for that spot that would drive Tom wild.

   Suddenly Tom jerked and moaned loudly in surprise. A shark-like grin spread on Tords face as he leaned towards Tom and whispered into the shell of his ear.

   “You like that? Wait until I’m pounding into it,” he growled. Tom’s eyes were blown wide and his face reddened. Wow, that was a huge turn on.

   “ N-no more teasing you jackass commie- ah!” he got cut off when Tord started ramming his fingers into his g-spot, his thumb pressing against his clit, Tom let go of Tords cock and his hands moved to cover his mouth to stifle the desperate noises he was making. His thighs were shaking whenever Tord sped up, making the Omega writhe in his lap.

   “O-oh god- Tord- 'm gonna cum-” Tom said between his stifled moans and pants. Tord slowed down, his free hand gripping the Omegas chin and making him look up.

   “Oh really? Wouldn’t you rather cum around my knot?” he said. His voice low and his Alpha voice making his words all the more intense. Tom shivered but didn’t say anything as he just nodded.

   With that Tord pulled his fingers out of Tom and moved him so he was on his back, the head of his cock rubbing over Tom’s entrance. Tom rolled his hips impatiently, shooting Tord a needy glare. The last bits of Tord’s self-control unraveled as Tom was suddenly accommodating half of Tords cock. A squeal left Tom as he struggled to take it. As Tord slid inch by inch in, Tom swearing under his breath and holding back his moans and keens of pleasure. Soon Tord’s hips met Tom’s ass, his knot resting outside of his cunt. Tom swore there was a bump in his abdomen, he peeked down, yep. There was a little bulge in his lower stomach, Tord looked down at it with more interest. He put his thumbs on it and gave an experimental thrust forward, grunting in surprise.

   He started thrusting at a hard, fast, and deep pace. He was not going easy on Tom, and speaking of Tom, he was crying out in pleasure as he felt his pussy filled full. He wrapped his legs around Tords waist and clawed at his back. Soon Tom could feel his orgasm fast approaching, and before he could voice this his back arched and his cunt clenched down hard as he came. A silent scream on his lips and he panted and gasped as Tord fucked him through his orgasm. Toms' eyes widened and he chirped in surprise as he felt Tords knot beginning to swell, Tord noticed this too and began to start forcing it into Tom's already aching cunt.

   Tom gasped as he felt two twinges at once, one being Tords knot popped in and two as he felt the head of Tords cock push past his cervix. Tord slowed down the intensity of his thrusts and pushed his knot in a bit more to alleviate the pressure. Tom moaned quietly as he felt the knot stimulating his g spot as well as Tord shoving into him as much as he could. Tord sighed as he came into that tight heat.

   They both were panting hard, catching their breaths as they came down from their highs. As soon as Tords knot started to deflate he pulled out carefully, and a combination of cum and slick oozed out of Tom as he shivered at the sensation. Tord got up and picked up the exhausted Omega, taking him to his bed. Toms was soaked with slick, cum, and sweat. They would worry about cleaning up after a quick nap.

   For now, Tord was just glad that he had the little spitfire nuzzling up to him as they both fell asleep.


End file.
